The long range goals of this project are: (1) to evaluate the effects of prenatal exposure to environmental chemicals on the subsequent reproductive capacity of the offspring; (2) to investigate the mechanisms involved in the production of subfertility in mammals as a result of their in utero exposure to foreign chemicals; (3) to assess the transplacental potential of these compounds; (4) to study the physiologic disposition and metabolism of these compounds in the pregnant animal and fetus; (5) to study chemico-biological interactions of transplacental toxicants, with special emphasis on structure-activity relationships; (6) to determine if prenatal exposure to environmental agents can alter the cytoplasmic receptors for steroid hormones in reproductive tract tissue; (7) to develop and utilize organ culture systems to study the effects of environmental chemicals on the fetal ovary and reproductive tract in vitro; and (8) to evaluate the above animal models as predictors of human response. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McLachlan, J. A.: Prenatal exposure to diethylstilbestrol in mice: Toxicological studies. J. Toxicol. Env. Health 2: 527-537, January, 1977. Lamb, J. C., IV., Newbold, R. R., Stumpf, W. E., and McLachlan, J. A.: The development of the luminal surface of the vagina, cervix and uterus of the mouse. IITRI/SEM, 1977.